Little Emma
by Dutchwriter
Summary: Title gives it away. Some charming-family fluff. Nothing adventurous. Just a normal family. Four-year old Emma with her parents. [ Post-curse]
1. Chapter 1

**Little Emma. **

* * *

"Why did Rumplestilskin want us to come over?" David asked while they where walking down the street to gold's pawn shop.

"I don't know, it had something to do with Emma he said. Also said we didn't need to worry, which, in fact only makes me worried!" Snow said, walking faster.

They saw Rumple standing outside of his shop. "What the hell is going on." Mumbled David to him self.

"What the hell is going on." Snow said angrily. As they came closer to Rumplestilskin.

"No need to get angry here Majesty." Rumple snapped back. "I just think Emma needs a ride home."

Both Snow and Charming stood there confused.

"Why would she need us to take her home?"

"See for you self, dearie."

He opened the shop and lead them to the back. And there she was. Emma, cute as always they thought. But now she was particularly cute.

"What happened?" Snow asked not leaving her gaze from her daughter.

"Her magic. It will only last for a while, like a day to a week."

"How?" Was what David only managed to get out.

"Well, her magic is kinda out of my league. But we were practicing to shrink that teddy bear over there. But she ended up..."

"Shrinking herself." Snow ended for him.

"Emma?" David asked, slowly walking over to her.

"You my new foster daddy?" She asked with a tiny voice. It made both there hearts meld. But ache at the same time. This is the Emma they couldn't raise.

"Oh yeah, her mental stage also shrunk. So she really is her 3, or 4 year old self."

Or now they could. They'd get a second chance. But how could they, how could she. Snow thought. She loved the grown up Emma. With all her heart. Well, that Emma would come back. She had a week of a second chance. So they can raise her a little. Might enjoy it while it last.

Snow looked over at David and smiled. He smiled back. Thinking the same as her.

"No Sweety, I'm your real daddy." He said with a huge smile.

"But my weal pawents dont want me" Little Emma said a little confused.

Wow. This broke her heart. Right trough the middle. Little Emma sounded so grown up, and yet so little. Still believing every word somebody said to her.

"No Honey," Snow spoke up this time. "That was a mistake. Somebody took you away from us. And we finally found you again."

"Weally?!" Emma eyes wide open.

"Really munchkin. We're glad you're with us again." David answered.

Emma looked at David, then at Snow, who nodded. Then at David again. She sprung up. And attacked David his legs with a hug.

"Weally? You want me?! You wove me?!" She yelled happily.

"Yes Honey, with all of my heart." Snow smiled bend down to eye level with her. Emma looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I wove you too mommy!" She shouted jumping in her mothers arms. Snow picked her up and kissed her soft cheek. This might be one of the best days of my life. Snow thought. Emma called me mommy.

As they walked out of the shop.  
Emma hugging her mommy, and her daddy keeping his arm around her mommy's waist. This was her best day ever. Her parent found her!

* * *

**To be continued. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've already written some chapters, post it all in one time. :)**

* * *

David opened the door of the apartment and they entered the house. Warmth filling them. They where home. With their Emma. Little Emma.

Snow looked down Emma face. Her eyes were shut. And her face was peaceful. The whole day probably was exhausting little Emma. She fell asleep with her head on her mothers shoulder.

"Do we have to take her to bed?" Snow whispered. David smiled at Snow. Leaning in and giving her small kiss.

"Sorry Sweetheart, but it would probably be best."

Snow giggled. "Yeah I know. Just don't wanna put her down."

"Oh well, that wasn't obvious."David said sarcastic.

Snow walked past him. Slapping him light on the shoulder with her free hand. Hiding her smile. She laid Emma gently on her bed.

Gently taking of her shoes. Glad her clothes shrunk with her. She saw David watching them.

"Wanna help? 'Cuz its wanted." Snow grinned. David just nodded.

Snow lifted Emma a little so David could take her little red leather jacket of. Snow put her down. And David tucked her in. They stood there in each others arms. Smiling at there daughter, how it was supposed to be.

"I'm gonna get dinner started." David said. Snow looked at him confused. "You?"

"Yeah well, you probably will stand there like forever and I'm getting hungry. And when she wakes up. She'll be hungry too. And I don't want a hungry child." He smiled. Snow gave him a peck. "And spaghetti isn't that hard." He whispered in her ear. She just smiled as he went in for a bit more passionate kiss.

"Go get dinner ready." Snow tried to sound serious but failing hard. So he just smiled against her lips. As he went on. Emma stirred a bit in her sleep. "David, really!" She said now in a high voice. He grinned and walked to the kitchen. And Snow just took the other side of the bed laying next to her precious girl.

Snow laid there lazily watching her daughter sleep. Smelling the aroma of the spaghetti filling the apartment.

"Dinner is almost ready." David announced.

"Okay." Snow replied soft. She watched Emma's chest rise and fall. Oh how she just wanted to put her hand on Emma's chest, or pick her up and watch her sleep in her arms.

But she couldn't because Emma would wake up. Right? And she needed her sleep. But how long does she takes her naps? Does she even need it, she is 3, or 4. Do 4 year olds need naps?

She doesn't know a thing about kids that age. She didn't raise Emma, how could she now. Snow started to panic. What if she did something wrong?

She looked at Emma again. Her thumb had found a way into her mouth. One arm above her head. And her blanket slit down only covering her legs. Her shirt had slightly slit upwards and she could see her bellybutton. It was only a bellybutton, but to Snow it was the most adorable bellybutton in the world. She reached to touch Emma's belly when she felt the bed move behind her and an arm slit around her waist.

"Hey." Snow whispered.

David kissed her cheek and whispered hey back.

He lay his head on Snow her shoulder and also stared at their daughter.

"She is quit adorable, isn't she?"

Snow nodded.

"Food is ready and served."

"Thanks honey." Snow replied

Charming kissed her cheek and whispered.

"You've got to wake her up, I know you want to."

"Yeah."

"Whats wrong?"

"Well, I don't know, its just. I love Emma, small and big version. But I don't know how to raise Emma now, I mean, I don't even know if she needs naps."

"Oh, nobody know how to be a parent. You just become one, let Emma be. And we will just role with what happens."

Snow chuckled. "How do you just know what to say?"

"Well, I AM charming."

Snow gave him a kiss and finally went to touch Emma's belly. She softly rubbed circles.

"Emma sweetie, time to wake up."

Emma let out a sweet little groan.

"Noo."

"Come on, daddy made some delicious spaghetti."

"Not hungwy." Emma belly growled at that exact moment.

Snow stroke Emma's cheek.

"I believe you are, come on."

Emma's eyes fluttered open and pouted a little. Snow had to do her best not to awe out loud and give her a kiss.

Emma put her thumb out of her mouth and held her arms up. Snow immediately picked her up and sat against the headboard. Emma let her head rest against her mothers chest. Curled up under her mothers head.

"I tired."

"You'll feel more awake if you eat something."

Emma nodded under her.

David stood up and held out a hand for Snow.

She gave him a smile and tightened her grip on Emma. She took Davids hand. And felt Emma move, kinda sad, Snow loosened her grip on Emma thinking Emma wanted to walk on her own. But instead Emma hooked her arms around her mothers neck and let her head rest against her shoulder. Content to be just where she is.

Snow thought she couldn't smile any bigger until she felt Emma's head move slightly and she felt her little nose on her neck. She gave Emma's forehead a kiss.

"You like spaghetti?" She asked, she already knew big Emma loved it.

Emma just nodded again.

Snow eyed the chairs and knew Emma wouldn't be able to reach the table. She would need a pillow, or some books to reach it. Or.. She would just need to sit on her lab. Tomorrow they really needed to go shopping for Emma.

Emma's grip on her was really tight. She was being really clingy, not that she minded.

So she sat down with Emma on her lab. Then she remembered David didn't even hold her yet. She looked at him.

"Hey daddy, you wanna hold her?"

David smiled bright. And nodded.

Emma looked up, and eyed him, thinking about it. But then reached for her father. He quickly picked her up and cuddled her close.

"You wanna try my delicious famous spaghetti?" He tickled Emma, who seemed more awake by now.

She squealed "Daddy! Stop!" Emma giggled and nodded graciously.

"Of course daddy!"

Snow put some spaghetti in her bowl and placed it in front of her, and then put spaghetti on David and hers plate.

Emma eyed those plates and decided she wanted a plate too, so  
She grabbed the fork and started to eat from Davids plate.

Both parents laughed soft.

"You don't want your bowl?" David asked sheepish. Already knowing the answer. Emma shook her head and pushed the bowl away and took another bite from his plate.

David laughed and shook his head. "You crazy girl." He muttered. And took Emma's bowl and ate her spaghetti.

After a while Emma exclaimed she was full.

"Of course you are." Snow grinned.

David just placed her on the stool between Snow and him self. Eating what was left from Emma's, no, his plate. Emma's bowl wasn't enough for him obviously.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"I wanna pway."

"We're not done eating yet."

"But I bored."

"Well, you'll have to wait until we are finished."

"Noo... I wanna pway!" She argued.

Snow looked over at David. He gave an encouraging smile.

Snow sighed and looked at Emma who was clearly annoyed.

"Sweetheart. You have to wait until we're finished and then we can play."

"But I wanna pway hide 'n seek!"

"Well then you really have to wait 'till we're finished."

"I wanna dwaw then."

Snow sighed. Got up and got a pen and paper for Emma. She also grabbed a tissue to clean Emma's mouth.

"You draw until we're finished eating and then we'll play hide 'n seek." She said while cleaning her.

Emma nodded and got to work.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I dwawing us."

"You are?"

"Yesth. Look."

"It's really pretty honey." Snow smiled.

"Daddy, you look too! Look thats you!"

David looked at her drawing and laughed a little. They were just scribbles. But it was amazing to him.

"Well aren't you a real artist!"

Emma smiled at him.

Snow and David started eating again.

"Mommy?"

Snow laughed.

"Yes dear?"

"I wike it here." She stated.

Snow was shocked.

"Oh you do?" She smiled.

"Yesth. You nice. You don't call me brat. Like last mommy did. I wike that."

Snow got teary eyes. She didn't know how to react after that. So she just gave her a kiss on the head.

She looked over at David who was wiping away a stray tear. He got up and kissed Emma's head before bringing the plates to the kitchen.

"I help!" Emma announced and got up, picked up her bowl and followed her father.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Em?"

"I can't reach."

"Oh well, I'll help you with that." He smiled.

He picked her up and let her place her bowl in the sink. He gave her a hug before placing her on the ground.

Emma looked up at him. She grabbed his hand and tugged him. He looked at her confused. She tugged again. And he sank down to her level. She gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Dada!" She cheered and ran off to finish her drawing.

David got up again and now it was his time to look at Snow and see her wipe away tears.

Snow petted Emma's head.

"You're a sweetheart."

Emma looked up at her and gave a big smile. And got to work again. Snow got the last things and placed them in the kitchen.

She felt David arms encircle her waist and kiss her shoulder.

She leaned against him and they both stared at their daughter while doing the dishes.

"I think she'll be a charmer." Snow stated out of the bleu.

"She already is." David grinned.

"Just like her daddy." Snow turned around and linked her arms around his neck.

"Daddy's girl already." He smiled down at her.

"Oh I didn't say that. She could still be a mommy's girl." Snow laughed soft.

"She is our girl." David said.

Snow kissed him at that. David didn't hesitate to kiss back. They were lost in each other when they heard.

"Mama! I done drawing. Pway hide 'n seek now?"

They stopped and saw Emma running up to them. She stopped half way.

"What you doin'?"

Snow got red. "Nothing." David said.

Emma seemed fine with that answer because she ran to them and jumped in her fathers arms who caught her and kissed her cheek.

Snow circled her arms around them and kissed her other cheek. Emma squirmed a little at the affection. "Can we goo pway know?" She whined.

"Of course honey."

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mama go count!" Emma squealed happily.

Snow laughed. "Okay okay sweetie!"

"30.. 29.. 28.."

Emma looked up to her father with the biggest smile. He kneeled down in front of her and whispered in her ear. "Want to hide together?"

Emma nodded eagerly. He took her hand.

The both sprinted to Snow's room and got in the closet. The hid between the clothes.

"4.. 3.. 2.. 1 and a half.. 1.. 0! I'm coming." Snow smiled to herself. She could hear them hiding in the closet.

Emma giggled and clammed her hand on her mouth. David winked at her smiled. Emma scooted closer to her daddy.

"Emma! David? Where are you?" Snow wondered out loud.

Emma giggled hearing her mother.

Snow smiled hearing her daughters giggles. And then heard charming whisper.

"Shh! Quiet em." He grinned at her. Emma looked up and smiled big. David couldn't help but tickle her at that. Emma let out a squeal and laughed. "Daddy stop! Mama hear us!"

Snow got to the closet and opened it to reveal a laughing Emma and a smirking Charming.

"Found you!"

"Mommy!" Emma shot up and tried to escape but Snow was way faster and picked her up in a swift motion. And placed Emma on her hip. Emma placed her arms around her mothers neck. "You found us!"

Snow looked at her adorable face.

"I will always find you baby."

She saw David getting up and smiled. He came over to kiss Emma's cheek. "You don't worry, we will always find you. So you better watch out." He grins.

Then kisses Snow.

They hear a groan. And looked at Emma. "LETS PLAY! Daddy, now you go look for me and mommy!" She shrugs herself down and runs to the kitchen.

They both stare at their daughter. Sweet innocent thing.

Emma turns around. "Daaddy! You have to come count!"

"Hold your horses! Im coming!"

Charming walked over to the island and sat down to start counting. Emma took of running in some direction. Snow looked and grinned. She walked back into the bedroom and hid underneath her bed. Now she thinks about it, there aren't many places you could hide here. She heard Emma feet run around and smiled to herself. David stopped counting.

He started walking. "Emma where are you?" He opened the closet to find it empty. He walked back through the kitchen in into the bathroom. "Are you here?"

He looked around. And looked behind the couch, underneath tables. He thought about looking upstairs but he hadn't heard someone on the stairs. He walked back in their bedroom and looked beneath the bed.

He found Snow grinning up to him. She crawled out and David helped her up.

They started to look together for Emma.

"Emma? Dear where are you?" They didn't hear a thing. They looked everywhere. But no Emma.

"I didn't hear anybody go upstairs?" David said.

"Well, she is little and light. You might not have heard her." Snow replied, but thought to herself that she heard Emma walk downstairs.

They both walked upstairs. Looked everywhere, underneath Emma's bed, underneath Henry's bed. In their bathroom, closet. No where. The looked under the covers. Although there wasn't a bulge.

Now Snow got kinda panicked.

"Where is she?"

They walked downstairs again.

"Emma? Where are you?" David askes.

"Emma sweetheart, we can't find you." Snow said.

"Emma."

"Emma please where are you?" Snow said really worried.

Emma thought to herself that is was taking a long time. Until she heard her parents calling for her. They sounded worried.

"Mommy?" Emma asked.

"Emma! Where are you?"

Emma opened a door and got out of her hiding spot.

"Mommy?" Asked again tears forming in her eyes.

David and Snow heard a door open in the kitchen and rushed over there to see Emma come out of under the sink. Somehow she got there.

"Emma." Snow breathed. She rushed over to take her daughter in her arms.

"Mama I don't wanna play anymore." She said crying.

Snow stroke her hair. "It's okay sweetheart. I got you. Let's go to bed."

Emma nodded in Snow's shoulder.

She stood there swaying with Emma in her arms who's cry's died down.

"What are you waiting for?" David asked.

"We don't have a pyjama for her, I don't know if she's potty trained. What if she needs diapers? I don't if four-year olds sleep in beds or crips, what if she falls out of bed. And Emma has big sheets, what if she somehow got stuck under them, and she can't breath. What..." Snow whispered.

"Snow.. Snow.. Calm down." David smiled.

"What?" She almost snapped at him seeing him smile.

"This is probably how every feels with their first night at home with their baby."

"Yes, probably." Snow now too smiled.

"We'll give her a tank top of Emma, as a night gown. We'll take a guess she is potty trained, and she is four year old, she can sleep underneath sheets, and yes she'll move in her sleep, but it's a big bed, plenty of space to move. She won't fall out of bed. If something happens we'll be right down stairs. It'll be just fine Snow." He kissed her cheek and scooped up Emma.

"Hey little lady, how about mommy gets you a big girls night gown and we'll get you ready for bed."

Emma looked up at him. "Okay daddy." She rest her head on her shoulder and her thumb had found his way in her mouth again.

He walked upstairs with her, Snow following them.

Charming set Emma down on the ground. "This is your room baby, that way is the bathroom, you go and I'll follow you with a stool to stand on."

Emma looked around with big eyes and walked into the bathroom.

David grabbed the chair that stood beside the bed and followed her.

In the mean time Snow had grabbed a tank top and walked in on David and Emma washing their hands together.

"Noo Daddy, I need water now." Emma giggled.

"But I need to get the soap of my hands too!" He grinned.

"We do together in water daddy!" She grabbed her father hands and pulled them under the water.

"Good now splash your face with some water."

Emma nodded and stared at the water.

"How dada?" She asked.

"Look I'll show you and you do it next okay?"

Emma grinned and nodded.

David scooped up some water and put his face in her hands and splashed his face. He looked up at Emma.

"Not so hard now is it?" He smiled.

"Nah. I do too." Emma said.

David shook his face and Emma squealed.

"Daddy! I wet!" She giggled.

"Oh I am sorry munchkin! How do I get dry then?" He asked.

"With a towel 'fcourse! Emma said as if he was dump.

"Of course!" David said and looked up at Snow who was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, could you hand me a towel please?" David said.

"Why of course Daddy." She grabbed a towel and handed it to him.

"Now you go Emma." David drying his face.

Emma repeated what David did getting her shirt wet.

"Towel pies!" Emma said.

"Here you go dear." Snow said handing her a towel.

"Thanks Mama." She said taking it and trying to dry her face. But Snow helped her seeing her struggle a little holding the towel with her little hands.

"Now, we gotta brush your teeth." Snow said.

"What noo.. Mama." Emma whined.

"Don't you want to have clean teeth Emma?"

"No." She shook her head.

"But then you'll get little whole in your teeth and they'll get all dirty. Look at Daddy's teeth they are clean and white." She pointed at David.

David showed his teeth and Emma looked at it in awe.

"They pretty Dada!" She cheered.

"Thanks sweetheart." David laughed.

"Now you want to get such pretty teeth Emma?" Snow asked her.

"Yesth Mommy, I want Daddy's teeth."

"Okay, we got to brush then."

Emma nodded and then reached for her mother mouth and open hers. "I see your teeth too." She inspected them. "You gotta brush too Mama!" She scolded.

Snow laughed. "I do?"

"Yesth Mama! You get teeth as Daddy too."

Snow laughed, and grabbed Emma's brush. It was way to big. But had to do. They'll go shopping tomorrow.

She put the toothbrush under water, not minding to put toothpaste on it. It would be too minty for Little Emma.

"Open up."

Emma opened her mouth wide. Snow brushed her teeth.

"All done! That wasn't that bad was it?" Snow asked.

Emma shook her head and spitted in the sink. Then she yawned.

Snow picked her up. "Come Sweetie, I have a tank top on your bed."

They took her to bed. David sat on the end. Watching Snow help their daughter change.

"Arms up." Emma put her arms up. And Snow helped her out of the now tiny tank top. Snow tickled her belly softly.

"No Mama." Emma grabbed her mother hand. "No tickle." She said seriously.

"Okay. No tickle." Snow grinned. She helped her out of her pants and slipped the big tank top on.

"You want to sleep with or without socks?"

Emma thought about it for a second.

"With." She sat down.

"No, without." She changed her mind. And got to work herself. She grabbed her socks by the toes and pulled on them until they shot of and she fell on her back.

Emma gasped and then giggled.

"Look! Dada! I got 'em of me self!"

"Myself Munchkin, not me self."

"Myself." Emma said testing the word.

"Get your little butt in bed." Snow said pulling the sheets back. David stood up the make room for her.

Emma climbed under the sheet and Snow tucked her in.

Emma suddenly got a bit nervous playing with the loose ends of the sheets. David walked around the bed and sat down next to her, noticing it.

"Whats up?"

"Can.. Can you tell a story?" She asked looked down and blushing.

"Why of course!" David exclaimed.

"Why do you think were both here?" Snow asked.

"Why?" Emma asked curious.

"We are gonna tell you how Mommy and Daddy met!" Snow said excited.

Emma snuggled into her mommy and David started the story. By the end of the tail Emma was trying hard to keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep Emma." Snow said.

Emma nodded. "Night night Mommy. Night night Daddy."

"Goodnight sweetheart." David said and kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams Sweetie, Mommy loves you." She also kissed her head.

"You too." Emma mumbled falling asleep.

Snow tucked her in and stood up.

David stroke her cheek one more time and also stood up. They walked away, Snow turned around one more time and wiped a fallen tear.

"I love both of you." She whispered to Emma. David took her hand and they walked down stairs.

They got ready for bed and got in. Snow let her head rest on David's shoulder. Snuggling up to him. David wrapped an arm around her shoulder keeping her closer.

"I didn't know this was so hard Charming. I wanted it so bad, I wanted my little baby. But now I only want my big Emma again. It hurts too much too actually see what we missed." Snow whispered.

"I know. I know..." Charming whispered back.

Snow looked up and saw tears on his cheeks. She kissed them away and hugged him. They fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

**To be continued. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya go, another chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading :)**

**When I started writing this I didn't reallt know where I was going with this. So it might not be a daily update but I'm trying to think of some good family-fluff! **

* * *

Snow woke to the moving beside her, thinking it was Charming going out of bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bringing a guest." He whispered.

Snow opened her eyes and saw David sitting down on the bed with a little monkey Emma clinging to him.

"Oh, whats wrong?"

"Nightmares, I guess." David sighed. "She won't say a thing."

Snow sat up and put her hand on Emma's back. "Emma, sweetie. What's wrong."

Emma shook her head on her father's shoulder and sniffled, then hiccupped.

"Sweetheart." Snow said she tried to pry Emma from David's chest but she wouldn't let go. A louder sniffle and hiccupped came from David's shoulder.

"Hey Emma, do you want to lie down and sleep with us?" David asked.

Sniffle.

David went to lay down.

"Noooooo!" Emma cried. She sobbed and shook her head frantically.

David immediately sat up again. Rubbing her back. Snow came next to David and stroke Emma's head.

"Shh. It's okay Emma, calm down. It's okay. Mama and Daddy are here." Snow whispered.

Snow got behind David and stroke Emma's cheek. Emma's eyes shot open.

Snow smiled. "Hey beautiful."

Emma wiped her eyes with her little fist. She hiccuped and put her thumb in her mouth. She let her head rest against her father cheek staring in her mother's eyes over her father's shoulder.

"It's alright." Snow said. "You don't want to go to bed because you don't want to sleep, right?" Emma nodded. "Why don't you come with mommy and we'll go to the couch. Daddy will warm up some milk? Sounds good hm?"

Emma gave a little nod. Then stretch out her arms for her mommy. Snow took her in her arms. Emma hooked one arm around Snow's neck, let her forehead rest against her mother's cheek. Other hand clutching to her mouth staring at the necklace around her mommy's neck.

She sat down on the couch. Legs up on the couch so she sat side ways, cuddling Emma close. David came over with a some warm milk. He gave it to Snow, who tried to let Emma sit up a bit more. David grabbed a blanket and placed it over Snow and Emma. Snow sat up for a little so David could sit behind her. Snow resting against his chest.

"Here Honey, take a sip." Emma took her thumb out of her mouth and took a sip.

"You want to talk about it?" Snow asked after Emma was done drinking.

Emma was playing with Snows necklace. "I nightmare."

"What about?" Snow asked kissing Emma's temple.

"My wast Daddy." Emma replied.

It was silence for a minute.

"What did he do." Snow asked.

"I punish."

"What?"

"I got belt."

Silence again.

"Belt?" David asked noticing Snow's tears. So he asked instead of her.

"If I were bad, I punished wif belt."

"He won't do it again Honey. You're safe here. Mommy and Daddy won't let that happen."

"He said he come back." Emma sniffled.

"No. Not as long we are here." David answered honestly.

Emma nodded and put her thumb in her mouth again. One hand still playing with the necklace.

"Think you could sleep again Sweetheart?" Snow asked wiping her tears away.

Emma shook her head and stopped playing with the necklace, grabbing her mother's shirt instead. Clutching it really tight.

"What about if you sleep with us tonight?"

Emma wiped her eyes tiredly.

"M'kay." She spoke really quiet.

Snow stood up and walked over to their bed with Emma. David placed the cup in the sink and also got to bed.

"Blankie?" Emma whispered.

"What you say munchkin?" David asked.

"My blanket?"

"I'll get it. You go cuddle up with Mommy."

While Snow and Emma settled down, David got the blanket. When he got upstairs he remembered the scream that woke him.

_Little Emma was crying in bed, tangled in the sheets. He helped her out and she immediately clutch to his chest. Forgetting about her blanket she was clutching moments ago. His heart broke for his little girl, but swell at the thought he was the one his daughter was clutching to, her safety. She trusted him to keep the monsters away._

He quickly grabbed her blanket. And made his way down.

Emma was still clutching to her mother, who sat against the headboard, rubbing Emma's back. Hoping she would fall asleep. But Emma wasn't about to fall asleep without her blankie.

David sat down and both Snow and him lay down. Emma took the blanket from David and tucked it under her chin. Holding it in her hand were she was sucking her thumb. Other hand clutching to the shoulder of Snow's shirt.

Emma eventually fell asleep on her mother's chest.

David was staring at his daughter, looking at her futures.

"She really has your chin."

Snow kissed the top of her head. "She really does."

David sighed. "Her hands are so little." He stroke the hand that was clutching to her mouth.

Snow hummed in agreement. "I can feel her heartbeat on my chest."

"I can't believe this really is our child."

"I can't believe it's the thing that was in my belly. Moving and keeping me awake at nights."

"Pretty amazing huh?"

"She's a wonder for sure." Snow looked David in the eyes.

"We made this."

"We sure did. Wanna make another one?"

Snow smiled. "I really, really want to. But lets wait."

"For what?" David asked.

"I don't know. Wait until Emma's is big again?"

David smile falters.

"She's gonna get big again." He realised. "I just want her to stay little, I want this moment to last for ever."

"I know Charming. But Emma has her own son."

"Why wait for Emma to be big again? The baby wouldn't be here in a week. She has months to get used to the idea."

"I don't know, maybe I just want her approval."

"Snow. Even if we had raised her, we would've had more children. Emma wouldn't have a choice in that matter then either."

"I just don't want her to run away again." Snow sighed looking down at the child sleeping on her chest.

"She won't. She probably will love him. Might need some time to adjust. But she will be a great big sister."

Snow yawned and nodded.

"We'll talk about it some other time, sleep."

Snow nodded again. And closed her eyes. "Him?" She asked.

"Yes, him."

Snow smiled and fell asleep.

David stared at his girls. The love for them was overwhelming and he would do anything to keep them safe.

While looking over his girls David fell asleep too.

Their little family. Growing bigger.

* * *

**Be patient, and another chapter will come! :) Bye guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, i wrote while doing other stuff and being tired. Not the best way to write but I hope you like it! **

* * *

Snow woke up to big greens eyes staring at her.

"You awake?" Emma asks.

Snow groans and stretches out.

"Now I am."

Emma was lying in the middle. Charming was still snoring away.

Snow grabbed Emma under her armpits and hugged her close.

"Go back to sleep Em." Snow whispers into her hair. And gives her a kiss on her temple. One arm under the child other arm going under Emma's arm stroking Emma's cheek. As she keeps her close.

She was almost asleep again.

"Mama. I not tired 'nymore."

"Shh.. Mama wants to sleep."

Emma turns on her side and brings her face to her mothers.

"Mama, open your eyes." Emma stares at the closed eyes.

Snow could feel Emma's breath on her face. She brought her nose up to hers and touched her nose. She opened her eyes again to meet those brilliant greens eyes once more.

Emma giggles. "Come on mommy!"

Snow fakes a groan. "Nooo! I need my beauty sleep." She brings Emma closer and turns on her back. Emma lays on top of her. Emma leaned her arms on her mothers chest, and placed both of her hands on Snow's cheek.

"Mama!" She squeals. "Go out off bed!"

"No!" Snow pouts. "I wanna sleep, with my stuffed animal." She hugs Emma once more.

"Who's your stuffed animal?" Emma asked innocent.

"You of course!" Snow laughs and gives her a kiss.

Emma giggles. "I'm not a stuffed animal! Silly mama!"

"Yes you are! And you are mine!" Snow tickles Emma.

They hear a low growl. Which made them both shut up and look over at Charming who was awake and had turned over on his side to look at them.

He smiles. "And you are both of my stuffed animals." He wraps his arms around them and brings them close. Softly biting Snow in her neck what makes her squeal out and one hand tickling Emma, who can't stop laughing.

"Stop! Stop!" Snow laughs, a tears leaks out of her eye. "Charming! Please!"

"Daaaadddyy!" Emma yells. And laughs. Emma laughs so hard she snorts. Charming stops tickling them to look at Emma.

"You alright there munchkin?" He laughs.

"Why?" She looks at them with big eyes.

"Nothing Sweetie." Snow sits up.

Charming also sits up to be climbed on by Emma. She stands on his legs. David takes her hands to steady her.

Emma focused on standing on her fathers legs without falling. David lets go of her hands. And she immediately falls. But David catches her in time.

Emma gasped and grabs his arms. She sits down. "I'm hungry."

Snow laughs. "We can do something about that now, don't we?"

Charming stands up and places Emma on the ground. "Pancakes or waffles?"

Emma eyes widen. "I can choose?!"

"Of course!" David walks into the kitchen.

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" She runs to the barstools and tries to climbed them.

"No, no wait!" She says.

Snow had changed first and then came into the kitchen.

Snow helps Emma sit down on the barstool and walks over to David to help him.

"But I wike waffles too!" She pouts.

"I can't choose." She shakes her head.

"Why don't we make one of both for you."

Emma stops and stares at them.

"Really? Thank you!" She screams and stands on the stool holding onto the counter.

"Emma! Emma. Indoor voice please." Snow scolded.

"Sorry." Emma says and sits down.

Emma looks at her hands.

Charming and Snow notice her change of behaviour. One moment she's a happy child, and just like that, she is quiet.

Snow walks around the island and stand next to Emma. She places a finger under Emma chin and makes her look up. "Now theres no reason to be sad."

Emma looks at her mother with tears in her eyes. "I was bad. Please don't make me leave." She asked.

"Oh sweetie. You'll never leave." She picks up Emma.

"Mommy and Daddy love you so much. You are stuck here. Okay."

Emma nodded in her mother shoulder.

"So, pancake and waffle? How would you like them."

"Pancakes with cinno- cinenen- cinnomen." Emma tried.

"Cinnamon." Snow smiles.

"Yesth, and waffles with choclate."

"Chocolate." Snow helps her.

Emma smiles.

"Well that can be arranged." Snow places Emma back on the stool.

"Do you want some juice?" Snow asked Emma.

"Please." Emma answered.

Snow pours some juices for all of them and gives Emma a cup.

While David goes to work for the pancakes, and Snow makes the waffles, they both keep an eye on Emma. Who takes the cup in both her hands and carefully drinks.

After the food has been made, Snow sat down next to Emma to eat, and help Emma if needed.

David watched them interact. Snow cut Emma pancake. Emma gratefully goes to eat. And Snow puts Emma's hair behind her ear.

They eat in silence, Emma focused on her food. Snow and Charming focused on Emma, and their food.

After Snow and Charming were done eating, they started doing the dishes. Waiting for Emma to be done.

"So, Emma, would you like to go shopping?"

Emma looked up. "Shopping?"

"Yes? Go to some shops, and get you some clothes and a new toothbrush."

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"Yes we do. Maybe we can go to the toy store too. How about that?"

Emma's eyes got wide. And it seemed like she wanted to scream, jump and shout again. But she kept calm.

"Yes mommy, that be fun."

Snow smiled sadly at her daughter.

"Come, why don't we let Daddy do the dishes, and I'll help you get dressed."

Emma nodded and held her arms out for her mommy. One look at her hands and mouth. "Lets take a bath first."

"No, mommy. No bath."

"Yes, Emma. Yes bath."

Snow picked Emma up from the barstool and sat her down.

"Come, you can come to Mommy and Daddy's bathroom, we have a bath. And bubbles."

Emma smiled up to her mother with her chocolate grin. "I wike bubbles.

Snow stroke her cheek. "Of course you do."

"You go into the bathroom, let me grab your clothes real quick."

Snow quickly grabbed Emma's clothes she wore yesterday that shrunk with her.

She found Emma standing there lost in the bathroom. Her eyes were watering.

"Hey Emma, whats wrong?"

Emma was startled. She looked up at her mommy.

She had a pout and her lip and chin were shaking. "Mama."

"Oh sweetie, whats the matter?"

Emma came over to her mother and wanted to grab her mothers leg. With her sticky hands.

Snow immediately hold her back.

"Honey. Nothing happened. You are okay." She kneeled down in front of Emma.

"You were gone."

"I only grabbed your clothes." Snow took Emma's face in her hands so Emma looked at Snow.

She stroke her thumbs on her cheeks. "You don't have to worry, you'll never leave, I will never leave. Daddy will never leave. We stick together okay?"

"Yesth mama." Emma gave a smile. Worries gone away.

Snow gave a quick kiss before letting go. "Now, bath. Because you are super sticky."

Emma looked down at her hands and shrugged.

Snow started the bath and put soap into it. Then helped Emma out of her tank top and underwear.

Emma turned around the walk to the bath when Snow saw it. Three red thin stripes across Emma's back. Healed just fine. Maybe not even that big. But they were still stripes, from a belt. Someone had hurt and traumatised her child.

Emma who was oblivious to all of it turned back to her mother.

"Mama?"

"Right sweetheart. Lets get you in bath." She picked up the child and placed her in.

"Feeling okay? Not to hot or to cold?"

"Yesth mama. Is okay."

Emma scooped the bubbles and blew them away. She giggled.

"Look mama." She did it again.

Snow smiled. "Beautiful." She said.

Emma's eyes twinkled. She kept playing with the bubbles.

Snow turned her slightly. "Head back." She instructed.

Emma did as she was told and Snow washed her hair, quickly rinsed it out. Snow goth a washcloth and cleaned Emma's face, then her body. As last doing her back. Emma stood in the tub, waiting for her mom to wash her back.

Snow softly washed her back. She traced the scars.

"Done Mommy?"

"Yes we are done Sweetheart."

Snow grabbed a big fluffy towel, and scooped her out of the bath.

She wrapped her in the towel and got another one for her hair.

She dried Emma's hair and started to brush it. She made soft strokes trying not to rip out her hair.

"Mommy cold."

She saw Emma slightly shivering. She put the toilet seat down, sat down and pulled Emma in her lab.

"Better hm?"

"Yeah Mama." Emma put one hand on her mothers cheek and gave a kiss on the other.

"Now lets get dressed."

She quickly dried Emma and put her clothes on. She put her hair in a high ponytail and scooped her up.

"I love you Emma." She kissed her cheek.

Emma's eyes twinkled and looked at her mother.

"I love you Mama!" She put her arms around her neck gave her a kiss.

David sat on the couch saw them walking out. "Hey! Where are my kisses?!"

Emma shrugged herself down and ran into her fathers arms and gave him a kiss. Snow walked behind and also gave him a kiss.

"Now can we go shopping ladies?" Charming asked.

"Sure, let me grab Emma's coat and we are on our way."

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to update, I just didn't know what to write. I hope the next chapter will be better tho (:**

* * *

"Emma? What colour do you like better?" Snow held up two shirts. Pink and green. Pink one had a cupcake with a tiara and the green one had a kitty with a tiara.

"Geen one please."

"Green, you don't like pink?"

"Nuhuh." Emma shook her head.

"You like kitties?" David asked.

Emma shook her head.

"No." Snow and David laughed.

"Why not?"

"I wike puppies. They lick. That tickles."

"Eww." Snow makes a gross face.

Emma laughs at her mother. A sweet little laugh.

They put the kitty shirt on the mountain of clothes David was carrying.

"Are we almost done? It getting heavy." He complains.

Emma nodded. Snow shook no.

She pinched Emma's nose. "We still need a cute little dress."

Emma's eyes got wide and made a yucky face. "No dress."

"Yes dress."

"But why Mommy?" Emma whined. She let her shoulders slumber and her feet drag as they walked to the dress section.

"Because you are little lady. And lady's where dresses."

"No Im not." Emma says.

"Just humour me. I would love to see you in a dress." Snow says looking at dresses.

Emma sighed and stood next to her father as they watched Snow look at all the dresses.

"Oh, look! This one is cute!" She hold up a yellow dress with a poofie bottom.

Emma frantically shook no. "No poof." She said.

"No poof." Snow repeated a bit defeated.

She looked at all kinds of dresses. Which were not the ones Emma would agree too. Then she saw a grey dress, with light blue stripes. It had kangaroo pocket on the front and a hood. The arms went to about half way lower arm. If she didn't know any better, it would be a hoodie, but in a dress way.

She held it up to show Emma. Automatically she shook no but when she really looked at it. She nodded yes. "Mommy, that work."

"This one will work for you?" She ask.

Emma nodded. "This work."

David laughed at Emma. "This works, with a S."

"Works." Emma repeated.

They paid for all the clothes and walked outside with three bags of clothes and shoes.

"So Emma, only the toy-store, and how about we will go to grannies for lunch after?"

"Yes Mama! I wanna gwilled cheese!" She cheers and hops next to her father.

They got to the toy-store and looked around. "What kind of toy do you want Em?" David asks.

"'Piderman."

"Spiderman?"

Emma nodded.

"Okay. Lets go look."

They found a little plastic spiderman. "This one?"

Emma nodded happy. "Yes yes!"

Snow looked at David. "Only 2 bucks. She can get something else.."

David nodded. "Of course, and this won't keep her occupied for hours."

"How about you and Emma go look for another toy she wants, I'll go look for crayons and a colour book, maybe some child games. And a puzzle. Just to be sure."

"Fine by me. Hey Emma. Lets look for a friend for Spiderman!"

Emma's eyes got big. "Can we? LETS LOOK FOR BULLS EYE!" She yells.

"Bulls eye?"

"Yes, horsey!" She looks around.

David follows her and hopes she will find what she is looking for, because he has no idea what or who Bulls Eye is.

To Davids big relief they find a horse and a cowboy, named Bulls Eye and Woodie. Great. He takes them too. But then again. 6 bucks.

"Hey Emma. Lets look here."

They walk into a aisle of stuffed animals.

Emma looks around and suddenly. "Look, Daddy! Its Charming!"

David looks confused.

Emma runs to a white stuffed animal horse. "Look, I lost him!" She grabs the horse and cuddles him close. She looks confused at it and sniffs it. "He smells bleh."

"Charming huh?" David asks.

"Yes Dadda, like movie!"

He grins. "What movie?"

"Snow White!" She exclaims as if he is dum.

"Well, lets take him and go pay for this."

Emma nods and follows her father cuddling Charming.

Snow is waiting for them by the cash desk. She smiles. "What do you have there?" She asks Emma.

"Charming." She held the horse out for Snow to see. Snow takes the horse.

"Charming?" She asks looking at David.

"From Snow White the movie."

"Well isn't he gorgeous." She says to Emma and she hears David chuckle and mutter. "Thanks dear."

"I thought Charming was from Cinderella?" Snow asked.

"I guess Emma's memories are right then." He grins and kisses her cheek.

"Well, lets get all of this packet and go to grannies." Snow says gladly receiving the kiss.

They sat a booth

"So Emma, where did you get Charming?" David asks.

"My first foster Mama gave it. But I lost it."

Snow smiled sadly at her daughter.

"He ran away." Emma adds.

She plays with the horse on the table.

"He needed go to his famly."

"Family." Snow says. Emma nods.

"Now he wif us."

"Yes baby. He is with us, and he'll be a part of this family."

Emma looks up at her mother and smiles bright.

Red comes walking up. "Snow, David. And uh.. Emma?" She asks.

Snow nods. "Her magic."

"Oh. No need to tell, I get it. I heard people changed into lizards when they tried to learn magic."

"Were just glad she didn't." David says.

"So. What can I get you guys?" Red asks.

"Grilled cheese her this little one." Snow tickles Emma's sides.

"Mommy! No!" She giggles. "An' hot choc.. cholate peas." Emma says.

"Chocolate." Snows betters.

Emma nods and goes back to playing with her horse.

"And for me a hamburger and hot chocolate." Snow smiles.

"Hamburger and water for me." David says getting the spiderman out of his packets and starts playing with Emma.

Red leaves to pass on the order.

She giggles at her father. "'Piderman!" She squeals.

Snow watches her loves play.

"You liked shopping today?" She asks Emma.

"Yesth mama! It fun. I like it." She replies playing.

"Thats good baby." And watches on.

Snow was lost in thought when Granny placed her hamburger and drink in front of her.

"Red was right. She is really cute." Granny said winking.

She smiled. "Thanks." She thanked for the food. "She really is." She said a bit sad.

Granny placed the others food on the table. "It's okay Snow." Snow sighed. "Is it?" Granny put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course it is. You can enjoy this, Emma would want you too."

"I know. It's just hard, and I'm trying not to get attached, somehow. Because I will miss her so much when she is big again. Although I want her back, more then anything.."

"Nothing I can say will change that. The only way to get along with it, is to let it go and accept that this Emma will go and big Emma will hug you again." She smiled.

Snow laughed at the idea of big Emma's hugs. Awkward, but nice. "Thanks Granny."

Granny walked away and Snow turned to Emma. "Look mommy!" She held up her grilled cheese. Snow took a bite of it and grinned.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

**TBC :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been asked to include Regina and Hook. Heres a little Regina, more to come. Hook, I'll need to think of something but I'll try!**

* * *

Emma was done eating and was playing with spiderman. Horse Charming in her lab.

Snow and David were done eating too but where talking with Red when the door bell tinkles.

They turned their head to see Regina walk in. Who saw the little family sitting.

"Regina.." Snow began.

"Snow." She stated fell. "What happened?!"

"Emma had a problem with her magic."

"When..?" She asked.

"Yesterday."

"And you didn't mind to call, or let me, let Henry know."

"We.." Snow began.

"We were. But how are you gonna tell a eleven year old boy his mom is four." Charming said before Snow said anything.

Regina relaxed. "Okay. But still. You could have give me a call, I could've prepared Henry."

"You still can?" Snow asked hopeful. Emma was climbing on her lab. Showing her the spiderman.  
"Mommy. Look."

"I know darling." She turned to Regina with hopeful look.

Regina bend down a little so she was at Emma's eye level.

"Hi! Me Emma!" She said happy.

"Hello." She smiled. "I'm Regina."

"It's 'I am' Em." Snow said.

"It's okay. I find talking hard too." She whispered to Emma who giggled. "You a adult."

"Hey! But I can find things hard too."

Emma snickered. "Noo!"

"Yes! I can."

Emma shook her head no, and then remembered her Spiderman. "Look, 'piderman!"

"Oh, well isn't he pretty."

Emma grinned from ear to ear. And went back to playing on her mothers lab. Snow kissed her head.

"Look. I can prepare Henry. But I can't tell what happened. I'll tel him something happened and he'll have to stay with me for a while. I'll bring him by tomorrow so you can explain and he'll see her."

Snow sighed and nodded. "Of course, thanks Regina."

The following night was pretty quiet. Emma played with her new toys already in her PJ's with Daddy. Snow cleaned Emma's room and put Emma's new clothes away.

"Daddy?" Emma asked petting his shoulder.

"Yes Em?"

"I dance on your feet?" She asked.

David smiled. "I could teach you how to dance so you can stand on your own feet."

Emma shook her head no. "I wanna' dance on your feets."

David stood up from were they were playing and walked towards the iphone station doc from Emma. Emma's phone was in there. He started the music.

"Hop on gurl." He said.

Emma grinned and jumped up and ran to Daddy, and stepped on his feet. He started to dance. Emma giggled. "Yay Dadda!"

Snow heard music coming from downstairs and Emma's giggles. She wondered what was going on. She placed the shirt she was folding on the bed and walked down.

Mid stairs she saw David holding Emma's hands and dancing with her on his feet. Her heart melted. She walked over to the couch and watched them.

"Mama!" Emma squealed. "Look! I dance with Daddy!"

"I see it Em, do you like it?"

Emma nodded frantically. "Yesth! Mama! You dance on Daddy's feet!"

Emma ran towards her mother and grabbed her hand pulling her to her father.

"Hop'on! She said.

David held out his hand and grinned. "Hop on darling."

Snow smiled and took his hand. "I'm not gonna hop on, but a dance is fine."

"NO! Mama! Hop on!" Emma pushed her mother bum so she was pushed against David.

David placed an arm around her waist and pulled her up on his feet. "Emma said. Hop on. She was very serious Dear."

"I noticed." Snow laughed. She placed her arms around his neck and let him shuffle around. "I'm not to heavy?"

"Of course not. You are just perfect."

"Charming.." She said.

"Yup. Thats me."

Snow laughed softly and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thats all I get?" I cheekily said.

"Alright, Charming." Snow laughed and kissed him. David easily kissed back.

"Eww!" Emma exclaimed. "Thas' gross!" She covered her eyes.

Snow laughed and stepped of Davids his feet. Dancing herself.

David placed a hand on her lower back and took her hand.

"Funny how I still remember all the dances from 28 years ago." David said.

"Took you a while, they're in printed on your brain now."

David laughed. "I had an distracting teacher."

"I was distracting?"

"All those ball gowns looked very good on you." He winked.

Snow laughed.

Emma yawned. She came to them with her arms up. "Up?" She asked.

David scooped her up. She let her head rest on his shoulder with her thumb in her mouth. Snow placed her arms around David waist her head on his other shoulder. She looked under his chin to Emma and winked. Emma giggled around her thumb.

David still had one arms around Snow. Slowly swaying on the music.

Emma put her pointer finger on Snow lower lip. Snow softly bit the finger. Emma gasped and giggles again.

Snow had still one arm around David, the other sneaked around Emma waist so her hand was on Emma's back, softly rubbing so Emma was getting sleepy. Snow scooped her up from David and walked upstairs to get her in bed. David followed.

"Could you place her clothes on her closet?" Snow asked.

David nodded and did as he was told. Making room on Emma's bed.

Snow softly placed her on the bed. Pulling the blanker over Emma. "Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered and kissed her cheek. "I love you." Snow stepped aside for David. "Daddy loves you monkey." He kissed her forehead.

They walked downstairs. The music was still softly playing. David bowed. "Can I get this dance from you milady."

"Yesth. You can." She replies in an Emma voice.

David chuckles and brings her in his arms. They softly sway around. "Why were you and Emma dancing?" Snow asked.

"She wanted to dance on my feet."

"And Daddy let her."

"Of course." David smiled.

Snow pressed her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Mommy." He kissed the side of her head.

"Lets go to bed too, big day tomorrow."

David looked at her questionably.

"Henry. We have to tell him about Emma."

"It's gonna be alright Snow. He'll understand. Are you that nervous?"

"It's stupid, I know."

"It's okay. We'll tell him together."

Snow nodded and let go of him and took his hand. "Bed. Now. I'm tired."

David chuckled and nodded. "Lets go Love."

Snow stopped half way. And groaned. "I have to take a shower."

"Why?"

"I didn't take one this morning. I stink."

"No you don't." David chuckled.

"I do." She grabbed her nightgown and went into the bathroom. David followed. Snow was in the shower already. He also jumped in. "Then I stink too."

Snow gasped and turned around. "David!" She placed a hand over her heart. "God." She breathed. "Don't ever do that again."

He chuckled and his eyes scanned Snows body.

"Hey, eyes up buddy." Snow scolded lightly. David grinned.

They took a quick shower and got into bed.

Snow snuggled against David. "Do you think the memories Emma makes now will remember when she is older again?"

"I certainly hope so."

Snow gave him a chaste kiss. "Good night sweetheart."

"G'night." David replied.

* * *

**TBC. **

**I want to thank everybody for reviewing. I love reading them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I found this chapter harder to write, because it has less fluff. But I kinda had to, I mean, Emma is still a 4-year old who needs parenting, and Snow and Charming still need to find a way to figure out parenting.. **

**I'm thinking about letting Emma's memories come back first before she is big again, like 28-minded Emma with a 4-year old body. I'll see how it goes. But what do you think? **

* * *

The light is what woke him. The soft kiss on his cheeks made him realise it was morning. He turned on his side and snuggled Snow closer to him. She cuddles up to him.

"Morning."

"No. Sleep." David replied. His eyes still closed.

Snow chuckled sleepily.

"M'kay." She too closes her eyes and let sleep overcome her once more.

Not ten minutes later she woke again. Still in Charming arms. She slowly got out of his arms. He turned on his belly and slept on.

Snow smiled and got out of bed. She went upstairs to look if Emma was awake.

She was not. Her face was slightly flushed from sleep warmth. Her thumb in her mouth. Lying on her belly. Snow stroked her cheek. Emma squinted her eyes from the light.

"Mommy?"

"Good morning sleepy head."

Emma closed her eyes again.

"I don' wanna ge up." Emma said not pronouncing the 't' of her thumb currently in her mouth.

Snow rubbed her back. "Do you want to lie in with mommy and daddy for a bit?"

Emma nodded.

Snow softly picked Emma up. Emma was still in a very sleepy state. Arms around her mommy's neck and buried her face in the crook of Snows neck.

Snow walked down to David and got in bed. Holding Emma close. Once she lays down, she placed Emma in between Charming and her.

Emma sleeping again. David rolled over and kissed her head. "Are we having a lay-in?"

"Just for a bit. Regina is bringing Henry over for lunch. So we have all morning."

David nodded and looked down at his daughter.

Snow rubbed Emma's back.

David sat up against the headboard. So he would not fall asleep again.

After a while Emma quietly woke and reached for her mother.

"Whats it Emma?"

Snow sat up against the headboard to.

Emma whimpered slightly. "Mommy." She whispered really quiet.

Snow picked her up and let Emma's head rest against her cheek. Emma's legs around her waist. "Hey, whats wrong?"

She let out a soft hiccup as if she was crying. "I don' wanna leave." She hiccuped again.

"Oh no, you won't ever leave. You'll stay with us forever? Deal?"

Emma nodded.

Snow kissed Emma cheek. She looked up at her mommy and gave a crooked smile.

Snow kissed her. "Lets eat, take a bath and get ready for today." Emma nodded. She jumped of the bed and ran to couch and grabbed her 'piderman.

David smiled and also got up. "One second sad, other second happy. I wish everything was that easy."

Snow crawled over bed and stood on her knees on bed, climbing on Davids back. She kissed his neck. "We could make it easy."

"We could?" Snow nodded.

"Just be happy."

"Easier said then done."

"I just take a look at Emma and I'm happy."

Charming smiled. "Okay, if we are going that way, kissing you makes me happy." He walked into the kitchen still with Snow on his back. He dumped her on the kitchen counter. And turned to kiss her. Which she gladly accepted.

"Mommy? Why you always kissing?" Emma asked as she walked back into kitchen.

Snow smiles and jumps of the counter picking her up. "I kiss people I love." She replies kissing Emma's cheek twice. Emma giggles.

She sat Emma down on the barstool, "Cereal?"

Emma nods and plays with her spiderman.

They quickly eat breakfast. Snow picks Emma up.

"Lets take a bath." Emma nods.

"Are you taking bath too?" Emma asks.

"I am giving you a bath."

Emma pouts. "Not taking one wif me?"

"Do you want too?"

"Yes momma, we play." They hear David chuckle behind them.

Snow turns around. "Whats so funny?"

He fakes a pout, "Come pway wif me Mommy." He teases.

Snow hits him softly on the chest. "Come on Emma, why don't we let Daddy clean up the kitchen."

Snow sets Emma on the ground in the bathroom. Emma looks up. Snow stares back. "Pease Mommy? I wanna pway."

"I know you do Dear, but Mommy is all clean."

Emma grabs Snow's hand and licks it. "Not 'nymore."

"Emma!" Snow pulls her hand back. "No! We don't lick people!"

"I wanna pway!" Emma argues back. This Snow was not used to, Emma doesn't arue back.

"Emma. I'm serious. If you do that again you'll be in time out."

Emma looks at Snow like she's dumb.

Snow undresses her and gives her a bath. The whole time Emma has a little pout. After bathing time Emma runs of upstairs to play with her new toys.

David looks at her, "She is mad." He grins. "I didn't want to bath with her."

"Why don't you?"

"I do, it's just, I do! I want to play with her and take a bath with her like a normal mom. But this isn't normal, is it? She is 28.."

"4 now.." David replies.

"But still! What is Emma remembers this time with us?"

"What if? Wouldn't it be great?"

Snow sighs. "I dont know, 28 year old Emma would not want to bath with me."

"But the Emma upstairs does."

"Wouldn't you mind what old Emma would think of it."

"Frankly, no, it's what a normal mom does. She'll have to deal with having a normal mom then."

Snow smiles. "Okay fine. But I'm not gonna do it anyways now, or she'll think we will say yes to anything."

David nods.

* * *

Snow was setting the table for lunch when Regina and Henry came.

"Grams!" He gave her a hug. "Regina told me what happened!"

Snow looked up. "She did?"

"He had a lot of questions so I just told him everything."

Snow nodded, "Thanks Regina."

"Gramps!" Henry plopped down on the couch. "I heard about Emma, where is she?"

"Hey champ, she is upstairs playing, she is kinda mad at her mom."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing, it's silly." He said standing up, "Want me to get her?"

Henry nodded gracefully. David went to get his little girl.

"What is for lunch?" Regina asked following Snow to the kitchen and sat down at a barstool.

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese, do you mind?" Regina shook her head.

"It's Henry favourite, I don't mind at all."

"Emma's too.."

"Everything fine?" Regina asked.

"I might need some advice," Snow half smiled.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it's just, Emma argued with me, she never did, and I warned her with time-out. But it seemed she wasn't impressed at all, she didn't mind."

"And you want to know what to do now if she does need time-out?"

"I'm gonna try it, but if it doesn't work I don't know what to do. I'm not gonna spank her."

"Sometimes spanking is just what you need." Regina smiles compassionate.

"I'll just hurt her more.."

"If it'll make her stop and listen."

"Regina she was hit with an belt when she was younger, the stripes are still on her back. I will traumatize her."

Regina stops and gasp. "A belt?"

"Yes, hitting her would not be a solution."

Regina shakes her head. "That is awefull."

"I know..." Snow whispers.

Regina takes Snow hand. "Taking something away from her might help, if she does something she isn't allowed to, take away her spiderman."

Snow nods, "Okay, I know what you mean."

Regina smiles and turnes as they hear David coming down the stairs. "Look who we have here," Regina walks up to them. "Do you remember me?" She asks Emma.

Emma nods shyly. "Lady from yesterday." Regina laughs and nods.

"I'm Regina, and this is my son Henry."

"Hi." Emma says.

"Hi Emma." Henry says in wonder. "Thats really her?" He whispers.

David nods. He sits her down at the dinner table. "Lets eat."

Snow puts the food on the table. "Take as much as you want, I can always make more."

Emma smiles and takes a grilled cheese, destroying it. "Is good!"

"Do you like grilled cheese?" Henry asks her. She nods. "Its my favourite." He says. "And hot chocolate with cinnamon." He smiles.

"Mine too!" Emma says happily. "Do you wanna play 'spiderman wif me?"

"Eat first honey." Snow says. Emma ignores her and awaits her answer from Henry. Henry sits still, not daring to cross Snow.

"Emma." Snow says again. Not a blink.

"Emma, eat first, playing next." David says.

"Yesth Daddy." She answers.

Snow looks at David. "David." She hissed.

"What?"

She raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. "We'll talk later." She says, not wanting to discuss their parenting in front of everybody.

Henry talked with Emma, Regina cutting in sometimes.

"I'm done Daddy."

"Good girl, if Henry is done eating too you can go play." Henry nods.

"Come Henwy! I have 'piderman, and a horsey!" She jumps up and runs upstairs.

"I look out for her." He says.

"Thanks Champ." David fistbumps him.

Snow lets her face fall into her hands. "I'm so sorry Regina, this was supposed to be a nice lunch."

"It's okay, thats how dinner with 4-year olds go." She smiles and takes her plate to the kitchen.

"You don't have to help." David says standing up.

"It's okay, we'll do the dishes, then I'll call Henry and go. He has homework and you can lecture Emma." She grins.

"Are you enjoying this?" Snow asks smiling herself.

"It's nice to see others struggeling and not having to do this with Henry anymore."

"You raised him well." Snow says, although she'd rather have had it that Emma raised him, Regina did a good job. She is an amazing mom.

"I could learn from you."

"Damn straight you can. And you will, don't want Emma becoming a brat!"

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
